


It's a Mixed-Up, Muddled-Up, Shook-Up World

by cyclamental



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, BuckyxCorset, Coming Embarrassingly Quickly, Crossdressing, Don’t copy to another site, Feminization, First Time Topping, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky Bingo 2019, Teeny Bit of Pregnancy Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclamental/pseuds/cyclamental
Summary: Bucky’s been hiding something from Steve. Steve just wants to feel appreciated.





	It's a Mixed-Up, Muddled-Up, Shook-Up World

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Stucky Bingo 2019 square, "First Time". This fic was inspired mostly by [Lola](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LemG0cvc4oU) by The Kinks.
> 
> Thanks to [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium) for the super fast and very enthusiastic beta!
> 
> Also thanks to [HeroicPinups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicPinups/pseuds/HeroicPinups) for creating that BuckyxCorset tag!
> 
> **ETA: Now with FANTASTIC fanart by the amazing[@barnesisanangel](https://twitter.com/barnesisanangel)!**

He’d heard of the dance club from his pal at the art institute. A few furtive glances, some knowing looks, and it was obvious that Arnie shared some of Steve’s…preferences. It wasn’t something Steve explored very often, despite living in a pretty queer neighborhood, but tonight after Bucky leaves for his usual routine of hitting the dancehalls Steve gets dressed to go out, deciding to visit the place Arnie’d recommended to see if he couldn’t have a good time himself. Because while the girls Bucky kept trying to set him up with always seemed disappointed, at the queer bars, he was _noticed_.

He knocks at the door with the battered sign that simply reads “John’s.” After a minute, the door opens and a man stands in the darkened entryway. He looks Steve up and down, taking in his slight form. “Yeah?” the man asks.

“Hey,” Steve says. “Wonderful weather this evening, isn’t it?”

The man’s lips quirk slightly. “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella,” he says, and steps back to let Steve inside.

The club is dark, as they all tend to be. The lights are low and tea lights dance on the small bar tables and booths; the dance floor is weathered wood and occupied by only a few couples, a band playing on the stage up front. It is unique in that there were only men, though there are also a fair amount of cross-dressers, dancing with partners or standing up by the bar.

As Steve approaches the bar to buy a drink for himself, his eyes catch on one in particular. Tall, taller than him, with delicate brown pincurls brushing her shoulders, a deep red figure-hugging dress that shows off her nipped-in waist flowing down to a full and sensual rear. She faces away from Steve, speaking to another man, and she tosses her head back to laugh at something her date says. Steve steps in the open space behind her to speak with the bartender when she turns to take a sip of her drink, and Steve gets a look at her profile.

Lips, painted a deep red. Slate gray eyes fringed with dark lashes. A jawline he would recognize anywhere. Features he’d drawn countless times, could trace with his eyes closed, in his sleep. “Bucky?” he spits out, stunned.

Bucky turns, eyes so wide the whites are showing. He’s suddenly so pale that Steve feels a wave of concern, though the most overwhelming feeling is that of surprise. Bucky just stares at Steve, looking him up and down and blinking rapidly. His mouth gapes open for a moment before he swallows hard and says, “Who the hell is Bucky?” The man he’d been talking to looks curiously over his shoulder at Steve.

Steve narrows his eyes and grabs Bucky by the elbow. “Excuse us,” he tells the other man harshly, and steers Bucky away from the bar and toward a darkened corner near the back wall. He tries not to think too hard about how Bucky moves so gracefully in the red heels that he wears to match the dress, well-practiced. Once they are as alone as they can get in the semi-busy club, Steve stands and crosses his arms, looking Bucky up and down. “Well?” he asks, working hard to rein in his temper. “What the fuck, Bucky?”

Bucky has the good grace to look sheepish. His cheeks flush and it only serves to make him prettier. “I…I don’t know what to say, Steve,” he says, softly. “This wasn’t something I could just _tell_ you about.”

Steve purses his lips, studying Bucky from head to toe. He really does make a _very_ fetching dame. He’s pulled his shoulders in on himself, an attempt to appear less broad, and his waist is _tiny_ , smaller than Steve can ever remember seeing it, before flaring out to those afore-noticed luscious hips. Before he can stop himself, Steve is reaching out for Bucky’s waist, fingertips tracing lightly along, and Bucky sucks in a shallow breath, chest heaving.

Bucky’s cheeks are flaming now, and he licks his lips and closes his eyes, visibly trembling. When he opens them again, he somehow accomplishes an expression where he seems to be looking up through his eyelashes while looking down at Steve. He rests his hands lightly on Steve’s forearms and says roughly, “Do you like it?”

The words, uttered in Bucky’s throaty rasp, send Steve’s blood rushing south in an instant. He clears his throat and tightens his grip on Bucky, studying his face carefully. “Yeah,” he says, “you look, um, really beautiful, Buck.”

Bucky looks up and away, biting his lip before glancing back at Steve. “When I’m like this, I go by Lola,” he says, the start of a smile on his lips. “Hey,” he pauses, looking down before flicking his eyes up again. “Dance with me?”

Steve’s lips twist. “You know I’m a terrible dancer, Bu—Lola,” he says, eyes wandering to the dance floor where a few couples are swaying sedately.

“Indulge me,” Bucky says, taking Steve’s hand and leading the way. His hips sway most distractingly in front of Steve, who does everything he can not to trip on the way. At the edge of the dance floor Bucky turns back around and puts his left hand on Steve’s shoulder, right clasped in Steve’s left. “Put your hand on my waist,” he says. Steve does, and Bucky pulls him closer. “Move with me,” he says, shifting gently from foot to foot.

And while Steve thinks he should feel ridiculous, dancing there with a lady a head taller than him, he really only feels hot, a molten buzz under his skin as he sidles close to Bucky, smelling traces of perfume and feeling an almost overwhelming urge to rest his head on whatever Bucky was using to stuff his bra. Because yes, in addition to the corset, Bucky is wearing a _bra_. He can see a black strap peeking out of the side of his dress, and he has what looks like a pair of breasts filling it out. This is the point where Steve’s brain just sort of shorts out: here Bucky is, a mash-up of all his male and female fantasies put together. If Bucky is wearing a bra, _surely_ he is also wearing panties and a garter to keep his stockings up; Steve can only _imagine_. His fingers grip Bucky’s hip, hard, and he draws Bucky close until they’re pressed together and standing still. He feels a tremor run through Bucky’s body, who looks down and says, “Stevie…take me home?”

Steve pulls back to search Bucky’s face. He still has that pretty flush, lips dark and bitten, soft smile on his face. He swallows roughly, hedges, “Sure you don’t want a drink or something? Dance some more?”

Bucky shrugs and takes a step back, keeping hold of Steve’s hand. “Nah,” he says, “we’ve got a couple-a Cokes in the ice box at home.” He starts tugging Steve toward the exit. “Let’s go, Steve.” 

They leave the club and begin the short walk home, because of course, the place is _only five blocks away_. Living in a queer neighborhood was cheap, and between the two of them they’d been able to scrape by all right up till now. Bucky loops his arm into Steve’s, and Steve wonders how long this has been going on, how it’d been happening under his very nose, _where Bucky kept his outfits in their tiny apartment. Were there more outfits?!_ He tries to quash this train of thought as they still have a few blocks to go and he really doesn’t want to have to adjust himself in front of Bucky. They walk in silence, Steve opening his mouth a few times but unable to think of what to say.

In minutes, they’re climbing the stairs to their cold water walkup on the third floor. Bucky really handles those heels like a champ. Where had he found high heels in his size? _Where had he gotten any of this stuff?_ Steve’s mind races as he fumbles in his pockets for the keys and opens the door to their apartment. He walks into the darkness and flicks on a lamp, kicking his shoes off and moving to the kitchen. He opens the ice box and bends over to rummage inside for the Cokes, pulling out two. He straightens and turns, only to find Bucky _right there_. He gasps and takes a step back, magnetized by Bucky’s gaze. The liner around Bucky’s eyes has smudged in the wet heat of the walk home, making him look otherworldly.

Bucky hems Steve in, hands on either side of Steve against the counter top. He carefully takes the Cokes out of Steve’s hand and sets them by the sink before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. It isn’t deep, it isn’t hard—it’s an invitation, and Steve’s body lights up like a firecracker at the contact. Bucky pulls back and looks at Steve, gaze flicking from one eye to the other. “Well,” he says, voice quiet, like a secret. “How ‘bout it, Steve?” He bites his lip again, eyes traveling down Steve’s body. “Can I make you a man tonight?”

It’s like being doused in cold water. Steve shoves past Bucky’s arm and starts heading to the door. The situation is weird enough already, he isn’t about to be insulted.

“Wait! Steve, please don’t go,” Bucky begs, reaching to grab Steve’s hand.

Steve shakes him off and turns, putting his back against the door. “What is this, Bucky? Am I some sort of conquest or somethin’?” He feels his face heating up in anger.

“No, never,” Bucky says, stopping just out of arms reach. “Please, I want this. I want you.” He closes his eyes for a moment, flattening his lips before he looks to Steve again. “And I think you want me too.”

Steve doesn’t have it in him to deny Bucky, and isn’t that just the thing? He huffs out a breath, studying Bucky’s face, and after a moment he softens and closes the gap between them. He reaches up and takes Bucky’s face in his hands, one thumb tracing his cheekbone while tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “If we do this,” he says, “you’re it for me. I’m yours. I don’t want you breakin’ my heart, Bu—uh, Lola.”

Bucky raises his arms and pulls Steve tight against him. “Steve,” he says, voice soft in his ear. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” He exhales, breath stirring Steve’s hair. “I just never thought I could have this.”

Steve lowers his arms to Bucky’s shoulders, crushed against his odd-feeling chest, and then he pulls back to tilt his chin up and capture Bucky’s lips with his. Bucky lets out a whimper and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth just a little and flicking out his tongue. Steve moans low in his throat and meets him where he is, opening and tasting Bucky’s mouth for the first time. He slips his arms down and touches Bucky’s ribs, sliding his hands down along his sides to settle on his hips, tracing the lines of the corset. He rubs small circles with his thumbs, and Bucky pulls back with a gasp. “You’re surprisingly good at this,” he notes.

Steve bristles. “What, you think I don’t got any experience at all?” He squeezes Bucky a little tighter.

“Well, yeah,” Bucky says. “You told me you ain’t never kissed a woman before,” he adds, subconsciously pushing into Steve.

“Looks like you’re not the only one keepin’ secrets, Buck,” Steve says, slipping up. “Sorry, Lola,” he corrects.

“Steve,” Bucky says, voice cracked. “Are you… are you really a virgin?” His breath stutters.

Steve looks away. “Well, I ain’t never given it to anyone, if that’s what you’re asking,” he says.

Bucky shivers in his arms. “Steve,” he says, taking hold of Steve’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. “Will you give it to me? Please, Steve?”

Steve’s eyes widen in shock, though he supposes he should be less surprised, seeing as how Bucky’s currently dolled up and looking like the prettiest dame he’s ever seen. He swallows roughly. “If…if that’s what you want,” he says. Bucky nods vigorously, and Steve feels himself go from half-hard to ready to fuck in about half a second. He’s frozen for a minute, just _looking_ at Bucky, before he slowly sinks to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, his own knees trembling a little.

Steve’s got his hands on the hem of Bucky’s dress and slowly pushes it up. “What’s it look like, Lola?” he asks, reveling at every inch of creamy thigh revealed. “Gotta see what you got on under this nice little dress. Lookin’ so pretty, bet you got somethin’ real nice on under here.”

Bucky makes a strangled noise and chokes out, “Call me Bucky, Steve.” He sighs and rests his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve smiles up and nuzzles at Bucky’s crotch. “Yeah?” he asks, “You like me seein’ you?” He doesn’t just mean the dress, the promise of sexy underthings underneath, he means _seeing_ Bucky, seeing who he truly _is_ and loving him even more for it.

Bucky nods tightly, and Steve pushes his dress up further to finally reveal the tops of his stockings, held up by a lacy black garter belt, a matching pair of panties struggling to contain his dick. At some point Bucky had to have adjusted himself, as he’s pointing straight up, tip peeking over the waistband of the panties. Steve wants to devour him.

He settles for mouthing at Bucky through his panties, holding up the dress and sliding his hands around to grab at his ass. Bucky groans and sways toward him, trembling as if he can’t decide whether to lean into Steve’s mouth or push back into his hands. Steve licks at Bucky through the rough fabric, nuzzling at him and breathing him in. While they were dancing he caught the vestiges of perfume, but now it’s all pure Bucky – that familiar scent of sweat, tobacco and spice that means _home_.

Steve reverently dips his fingers along the top edge of the panties and slowly slides them down, fingertips tracing down those lean thighs. He swallows down a moan as Bucky’s cock springs free, long and cut, unlike his own. Bucky’s pubes are groomed down to a very short, soft nap, making him look even bigger than he probably would otherwise, and Steve feels saliva begin to pool in his mouth at the sight of it. He chances a look back up to Bucky’s face only to see him watching him intently, mouth red and hanging open, eyes deep and luminous.

Steve holds his gaze steadfastly as he swallows him slowly down. He sucks softly and keeps going until his nose rests in those curls, swallowing roughing around the head of Bucky’s dick, and Buck breaks eye contact to arch his back with a moan loud enough to wake the neighbors. Steve pinches his ass and Bucky squeaks, looking back down and flushing bright red. Steve pulls off and looks up, pumping Bucky slowly. “Do I need to find something to gag you with, or are you gonna be a good little girl for me, Buck, and keep quiet?”

Bucky’s eyes grow impossibly wide as he stammers, “G-good little girl, Steve,” fingers twining in Steve’s hair. Steve smiles up at him and resumes his task, swirling his tongue around the head of Bucky’s cock before plunging back down.

Steve bobs back and forth for a while, gently massaging Bucky’s balls and rubbing at the soft skin behind them, when Bucky breaks through his muffled moans and pulls Steve off with a tug to his hair. “Stop,” Bucky says, breathless, “I want to come on your cock.”

Steve feels a full body jolt at that admission and he stands, catching Bucky’s face between his hands to kiss him fervently while grinding his still-clothed erection against Bucky. “Bedroom, now,” he says, turning Bucky and propelling him in that direction. Bucky stumbles in his heels momentarily before kicking them off his feet and scampering to the bedroom.

When Steve arrives, Bucky’s pulled the full-sized mattress off the rickety old bedframe and onto the floor. He’s panting as if he’s run a race, chest heaving and wig sitting askew on his head. He’s looking at Steve like he’s the whole world, and Steve crosses over to cup his face, leaning up to kiss him gently, like he’s precious. His other hand reaches up and gently pulls the wig from Bucky’s head, setting it on the dresser. “I want to see you, Buck,” Steve says, “just you.”

Bucky shivers and licks his lips, red lipstick smudged from Steve’s kisses. Steve turns him by his shoulders and runs his hands down Bucky’s back, tracing back up his spine and then unzipping the red dress slowly. It falls down to Bucky’s feet, slipping easily over his slim hips, and he’s left in black lacy underthings from tit to toe. Steve gently unhooks the bra and slips it off Bucky’s shoulders, kissing at his back underneath the band, along the top of the corset. Bucky looks back at Steve over his shoulder, cheeks a furious blush, and Steve smiles that Bucky seems so coy, so different from the bold boy he’d always known.

Bucky gives him an answering soft smile and turns in his arms. He leans down slightly to unclip Steve’s suspenders and then to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top and moving down. He pushes the shirt off Steve’s shoulders and kisses where Steve’s neck meets his jaw, down his neck and across his collarbone; Steve swallows down a moan and shrugs his shirt to the ground. He pulls Bucky down with him to the mattress, laying Bucky down on his back, tracing light fingers across his exposed nipples, causing Bucky to arch and huff out a soft whine. “Buck,” Steve murmurs as he teases the pink nubs to soft peaks, “are you gonna be able to stay quiet for me?”

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky breathes, looking down his body to where Steve hovers over his belly. “Please, I’ll be quiet, I’ll be good for you, just please,” he swallows against a dry throat and starts again, softly, “please give it to me, Steve!”

The words make Steve’s dick twitch, and he works with one hand to hastily free himself of his trousers and kick them down to the end of the bed. He wriggles down Bucky’s body and unclips the garters, pulling the panties all the way off to bare Bucky to the air. He can’t help but place sloppy kisses on that beautiful cock, pushing Bucky’s knees up to nibble along the crease of his thigh and nose down past his balls to lick at his hole. “Fuck, Steve,” Bucky whispers harshly, struggling to keep his voice down as Steve laps like a drowning man. Bucky’s thighs are trembling when Steve finally surfaces for some air. 

“Vaseline?” Steve asks.

“Nightstand,” Bucky gasps out, squirming.

“You wanna prep, or you want me to?” Steve asks, unscrewing the cap from the tin.

Bucky pauses, then lets out a shuddering breath. “Let me. If you touch me, I’m gonna come.”

Steve tries not to choke on that admission. “Jesus, Buck,” he stutters, handing over the tin. Bucky makes quick work of slicking himself up and Steve can’t help but stare, watching those fingers disappearing into Bucky’s body, the whole scene just becoming so surreal all of a sudden he has to shake his head, hard.

“You ok there, champ?” Bucky asks, spreading his legs wider.

Steve snaps out of it and surges up between Bucky’s legs, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. “You know exactly what you’re doing, Bucky,” he says, grinding his dick into the hollow of Bucky’s hip. 

“Just tryin’ ta get you to fuck me,” Bucky says, looping his other arm around Steve’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss, pushing up against Steve with a full-body roll. Steve breaks away with a soft groan and grabs the tin from Bucky, taking a dollop of Vaseline out to slather on his dick before lining up. He looks up into Bucky’s face and holds his gaze, Bucky nodding once and watching him with the softest look in his eyes. Bucky wraps his legs, still in stockings, around Steve’s ass and gently pull him closer. Steve pushes inside slowly, the unceasing clench of Bucky’s body a vise around his dick and unlike anything he’s ever known.

Steve bottoms out with a stutter and tucks his face into Bucky’s neck, trembling as he adjusts to the incredible heat. Bucky lets out a satisfied sigh and pets at his hair, other arm wrapped around his back and legs clasping him tightly. “Buck,” Steve croaks. “It’s too much. I can’t move, I’m gonna come.” 

Bucky snorts softly and holds him tighter. “It’s ok Steve, I’m right there with you. Do it quick.”

Steve pulls halfway out slowly, Bucky’s body reluctant to let him go, and then thrusts back in with a muffled moan. Bucky grunts softly as Steve works him over, shifting his hips up to meet Steve on every thrust.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps, pulling him up for more kisses. “Steve, I’m there, I’m gonna come. Fuck me through it, Steve, don’t stop!” Steve bites at Bucky’s lip, hips working faster and harder, and Bucky clenches hard with a full-body tremble and comes between them. Bucky’s words pull Steve over the edge with him and he grinds in deep as he comes inside someone for the first time.

Steve opens his eyes to Bucky watching him with a soft smile on his face and love in his eyes. Steve recognizes it now for what it is; he’s seen it directed his way so many times over the years they’ve been together, and thanks whatever God or lucky stars made him wander into that particular club tonight. He pulls out gently and lies down next to Bucky on the ratty old mattress, reaching up to brush hair curled with sweat from Bucky’s eyes.

“Everything you hoped for, Buck?” he asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says. He turns to press a kiss to Steve’s hand. “It’s you. It’s everything I ever wanted.” He leans in to kiss Steve again, a brush of lips. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve’s heart clenches and he leans forward to kiss Bucky back. “I love you too, Buck.” He runs a hand down to Bucky’s ribs. “Let’s get you outta this thing, sweetheart?”

Bucky rises slowly with a chuckle, showing Steve his back. “I’m your sweetheart now, am I?”

Steve lays soft kisses on his shoulders, the back of his neck. “You know you’ll always be my best girl, Buck,” he says, starting to unlace the corset. Bucky huffs out a laugh.

“You gonna be my guy, Rogers?” Bucky asks.

“If you’ll let me,” Steve says, pulling the corset off. “If you think you can stand it.”

Bucky snorts, unhooking the garter and carefully pulling off and folding up the stockings, finally gloriously naked before Steve. “Been puttin’ up with you for years already. I’m basically your wife already,” he laughs, turning back.

“Yeah?” Steve says. “You gonna have dinner ready for me when I get home from work?”

Bucky mock-punches him in the shoulder. “You know I already do. Spoiled,” he says, put-upon.

“Mmm,” Steve says, tracing a hand down Bucky’s bare chest. “If you’re my wife, you can’t go out tryin’ to find some guy to give you a good time. You’re mine. Dressin’ up just for me.”

Bucky blushes. “Steve…if that’s what you want,” he says.

Steve lets his hand wander lower, to Bucky’s belly. “You think we put a baby in there tonight?” he asks. 

“Steve!” Bucky exclaims, face positively scarlet.

“You like that?” Steve says, nuzzling at Bucky’s ear. “Thinkin’ about me knocking you up?”

“Jesus, Steve, you’re filthy,” Bucky sputters. “Learnin’ all sorts of things about you tonight.”

“You love it,” Steve says.

Bucky sighs, rolling onto his back. “Yeah, I kinda do,” he says. “Always was a fool for you, baby.”

“Mmm,” Steve says, curling up at Bucky’s side. He can feel sleep trying to overtake him and fights it just long enough to grab his discarded shirt and wipe them down before the come starts drying. He tosses it in the corner to be laundered later and snuggles down, tangling his legs with Bucky’s. “Love you, Buck,” he murmurs.

“Love you too, Steve,” he hears, the soft press of lips against his hair the last thing he feels before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
